


Orange

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: CJMatters, M/M, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Word Prompt Obidei: Orange
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	Orange

"Senpai Senpai!" That stupid moron yelled, his voice grating on my nerves. I glared, a little hungover and tired from being up until 3 AM with Hidan talking about the world and what we believed. Not the best choice before a mission with Tobi. Ugh.

"What, Hn." I grunted, eying the other man with distain.

"Why do you look so tired? Were you having too much fun? Do you have a girlfriend?" He pushed, coming up and bumping shoulders with me.

I shoved him away a little, "Fuck off, Hn!" I glared, face reddened, "I do not have a girlfriend. There's no time for romance for me."

Tobi cocked his head, "Are you sure about that? I could solve that! I always have time for senpai!"

My face felt hotter than before and I stuttered, "Wh-you- fuck off!" I hissed, walking faster to avoid dealing with Tobi.

Tobi giggled from behind me, "Deidei pleaseeeee, I'd be a really good boyfriend!"

"I wouldn't consider you for a second romantically!" I growled, "You're too loud."

Suddenly the forest went silent, and I could feel a creeping aura around me. I whipped around, not seeing Tobi anywhere, and scanned for him.

"Miss me senpai?" I heard behind me and immediately jumped.

"You fuck!" I growled, punching him. "Don't do that!"

Tobi giggled, skipping ahead and I sighed. This mission was going to take forever. We had two days worth of travel both ways, and there were too many civilians around this area for us to be flying at the moment. Too many possible witnesses, and that'd only cause us problems I didn't feel or care to deal with.

I grunted, "You know, being the leader of the akatsuki, you'd think pein had better plans. But really this sucks. The infiltration plan for this assassination is purely fluff and absolutely poorly written. It lacks initiative and honestly looks like a nine year old wrote it. You could probably write a better plan than this."

Tobi didn't say anything for a moment, before replying sounding a little off, "Yeah! I could! Probably much better than you though, senpai!"

I sneered, "Kiss my ass, tobi."

That day was pretty much burned into my brain, from the moment I woke up to the end of it. The reasoning behind that was it was the first day I realized his strength and really fell for him.

A flash of light and my clay was gone from my sides, and I twirled, grabbing a kunai looking for the offender. I heard a whistle of a kunai, and moved fast, turning to see a body drop just right then. Tobi stood by the man's body, his neck snapped cleanly.

I looked on in awe, shocked. "What was that." I said, staring.

"I told you, I'd make a good boyfriend."


End file.
